Estu fait pour lui ou pour moi ?
by Vif d'or
Summary: Song Fic Ginny se demande pourquoi Harry a choisi Draco! Slash DMHP


**Titre :** Es-tu fait pour lui ou pour moi?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR, rien ne m'appartiens sauf cette petite histoire que j'aimerais offrir à toutes les personnes qui attendent avec une très grande patience la suite de ma fic « Un café bien fort s'il vous plait ». Je vous demande pardon pour mon retard (bien qu'ici on ne peut plus vraiment parler de retard :s )

**Disclaimer (bis): **la chanson « Gabriel » ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais je l'adore ! Chanter par Najoua Belyzel

**Genre:** OS, Romance

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco (J'aimerais m'assurer ici, que vous comprenez bien que Harry et Draco sont deux hommes, qu'ils auront une liaison amoureuse et donc si ça vous gêne, SVP ne nous gênez pas et sortez maintenant, je ne vais surement pas pleurer votre départ.

**Rating :** M

**Note de moi:** C'est court mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais, je suis désolé. Alors bonne lecture, j'espère !

**.o0O0o.**

Très cher journal… je me sens toute drôle de parler ainsi à une chose, surtout que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait le journal me répondait! Oui, oui je sais bien que le journal en question était habité par une âme démoniaque, mais je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir le besoin de le faire à nouveau.

Or donc, je ferai comme si tu étais une personne que je ne connais pas. C'est un peu le cas, quoique, tu n'es pas vraiment une personne…

Donc, je me présente, je suis Ginny Weasley. J'ai 20 ans et je suis amoureuse depuis 10 ans.

L'homme de mes rêves est apparut dans ma vie lors de mes 10 ans. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Il était tellement différent. Et quand j'ai appris à le connaître, c'était encore plus fort. C'était toujours de plus en plus fort… plus les années passaient, plus il était beau, intelligent, fort, courageux… unique!

Puis j'ai eu 15 ans et ce fut la plus merveilleuse année de ma vie.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble!

Ce furent les plus beaux mois de toute mon existence… et j'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Mais j'avais tord!

Il m'a quitté, il devait se consacré à sa tâche.

Bon ok, je m'explique, tu ne le connais pas encore alors je te le présente.

Harry Potter!

Harry est le Survivant. Il a survécu à Voldemort étant bébé et lui a survécu de nombreuses fois après. Il a été l'un des principaux personnages cité dans une prophétie. Celle-ci disait, pour faire simple, qu'il devait tuer ou être tué.

C'est donc à cause de cette prophétie qu'il m'a laissé mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je ne suis toujours pas avec lui. En effet, il a finalement tué ce monstre qu'a été Voldemort.

Neuf mois après notre rupture il l'avait fait. Il était Celui-qui-a-vaincu! Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces neuf mois, ce que j'en ai appris, ici ou là, c'est qu'il a été aidé par nos ennemis.

Snape, celui-là même qui a tué Dumbledore, aurait été le premier à revoir Harry et à l'aider dans sa tâche. Il l'aurait aidé à trouver les derniers Horcruxes mais comme l'un d'entre eux était dans la maison d'un autre de nos ennemis, Draco Malfoy, ils auraient donc dû le mettre, lui aussi, au parfum de toute l'histoire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais Harry a su qu'ils étaient tous les deux du côté de la lumière. Oui, ils ont été Mangemort mais ils étaient aussi ceux qui ont donné tous les renseignements à Dumbledore. Ils ont fait en sorte que toute cette histoire se finisse un jour.

Mais là n'est pas le plus important pour moi.

Le plus important est que Harry est tombé amoureux de Malfoy!

**Gabriel  
Gabriel, j'attends  
Un peu de sentiments  
Que ton âme se jette à l'eau  
Dans mon corps océan**

Moi qui ne voulais que le voir revenir vers moi. Qui ne souhaitais que son retour afin de continuer à l'aimer et à me faire épouser par lui.

Il ne m'avait rien promis, bien sûr, mais j'espérais très fort qu'il me reviendrait.

**Du zéphyr, du vent  
Tu mens comme un enfant  
Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut  
Dès que ton ciel se fend**

Oui il est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait très fort… comme on aime une très grande amie. Mais moi je sais qu'il m'aime plus que ça. Il ne peut pas aimer un homme!

**Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi **

Es-tu fait pour lui  
ES-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Dis-moi oh oh oh oh

Harry n'est pas Gay. Il m'a aimé. Je ne peux pas m'être trompé autant sur lui. Sur notre relation. Si?

**Gabriel  
Mon roi  
Mon ange en qui je crois  
Si l'amour vient de là-haut  
Sauras-tu faire un choix oh oh**

Quand je lui ai dit tout ça, il m'a regardé comme si je lui révélais une grande nouvelle. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué que Draco Malfoy était un homme.

Le cœur de Harry ne fonctionne pas comme pour tout le monde. Son cœur à lui, il choisit une personne, pas une fille ou un gars, non… il aime, point à la ligne, sans aucune forme de sélection.

J'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance d'être choisi par Harry.

Je l'ai compris quand je les ai vus.

**Tu sais fuir  
Tu meurs  
La fièvre dans le sang  
Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau  
Tu me reviennes à temps**

Cette chanson que j'écoute en boucle tout en écrivant, mon très cher journal, elle me fait me rappeler certaines scènes que j'aimerais bien pouvoir retirer de ma mémoire car en me rappelant ce que j'ai vu un jour, je sais bien qu'il ne me reviendra plus jamais… m'a-t-il seulement déjà appartenu?...

J'étais allé chez lui afin de le supplier de me donner une autre chance. De NOUS donner une autre chance.

Et je les ai vus. Ils étaient dans le salon. Sur le canapé. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

**Es-tu fait pour lui  
ES-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi **

Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi, dis-moi

J'étais là, debout devant la fenêtre de son salon, j'avais mal.

**Gabriel **

Gabriel, s'attend  
A plus qu'un sentiment  
Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau,  
Les deux ailes en avant

Je les ai vus se caresser, s'embrasser, se déshabiller mutuellement. Comme ils étaient beaux tous les deux, leur amour transpirait dans leurs gestes.

Je ne pouvais pas partir, j'étais subjugué par eux. Mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir, mais le voulais-je seulement.

Alors je suis resté là, admirant leur amour, leurs ébats.

Draco embrassait Harry, le léchait tout en descendant sur son corps. Suçotait le lobe de l'oreille du magnifique brun qui était étendu sur le canapé. Le blond poursuivait son chemin, lentement mais surement vers l'entre jambe de son amant, passant taquiner les deux petites pointes roses, léchant le ventre, laissant une trainée humide tout du long et rejoignant finalement la petite ligne de poils, celle-là même que j'avais déjà suivit des yeux un jour où j'avais surprit Harry sortant de la douche, chez mes parents.

Moi, je n'avais jamais eu droit à ce que Draco faisait.

LUI oui!

Et moi, je continuais de regarder, même si j'avais mal de voir, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette luxure. De cet amour flagrant.

Dans chacun des gestes de Draco, je voyais tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry et dans chacun des gémissements de Harry, je ressentais ce même amour… celui qu'il n'aurait jamais à mon égard… je le savais à cet instant que jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer ainsi. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

**Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi**

Pendant qu'il léchait et suçotait le pénis de Harry, Draco avait fait entrer trois de ses doigts dans l'antre chaude de son amant. L'un après l'autre, les doigts entraient et se retiraient, tournaient et bougeaient en lui, préparant la suite. Quand j'ai vu le sexe de Draco entrer dans cet antre et que j'ai entendu Harry crier son amour pour Draco, j'ai, encore une fois essayé de partir, mais impossible. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais besoin de voir, de savoir. Comme si je doutais encore! Comme si j'espérais encore qu'il puisse me revenir.

Non ce n'était pas ça. Je savais que j'avais perdu, mais cet amour était si beau, si magnifique, l'amour pur et simple comme tout le monde souhaite vivre un jour.

Et ils ont joui, ils ont crié à l'unisson combien ils s'aimaient et je suis parti.

C'était fini pour moi

**Es-tu fait pour lui**

OUI!

**Es-tu fait pour moi**

NON, je le sais maintenant!

**Gabriel...**

Harry…

**.o0O0o.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier... merci d'être là, je vous adore! **


End file.
